SHADOW (sequel of IF)
by AULN KEY
Summary: FF ini sekuel dari FF IF. warning : Yaoi, ONKEY. Merindukanmu. Setiap sisi dari dirimu. Bisakah kau kembali? Bisakah waktu berputar kebelakang?. Aku mohon kembalilah. Dan jika itu terjadi, aku berjanji akan membuang perasaanku. Sungguh..


Tittle : Shadow (Sequel Of If)

Mai Cast : Jinkibum

Support Cast : Appa XDD

Genre : Drama , angst

Length : 1 shoot

Desclimer : Shinee bukan milik aku, tapi keseluruhan cerita punya aku XDD

Warning : Yaoi dan masih banyak kekurangan ;')

JANGAN LUPA NINGGALIN JEJAK YAH..MAKASIH YANG UDAH NINGGALIN JEJAK SEBELUMNYA :*

HAPPY READING ALL :3

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Merindukanmu**_

_**Setiap sisi dari dirimu**_

_**Bisakah kau kembali? Bisakah waktu berputar kebelakang?**_

_**Aku mohon kembalilah**_

_**Dan jika itu terjadi, aku berjanji akan membuang perasaanku**_

_**Sungguh..**_

Tik

Tok

Tik

Tok

Pukul duabelas malam dan aku masih berkutat dengan fikiran kosongku. Tanpa merasakan ngantuk sama sekali, ku edarkan ekor mataku menyapu ruangan tempatku mengurung diri. Semua terasa hangat dan mencekik. Menilik kesuluruhan sisi ruangan yang di dominasi warna pink. Beberapa figura menggantung indah di salah satu sisi. Bed ukuran sedang yang masih terasa nyaman saat ini. Menenggelamkan diri pada lembutnya selimut pink polkadot di tubuhku. Memeluk erat boneka kelinci besar pemberianmu. Seperti di peluk dan memelukmu, aroma tubuhmu yang masih kentara..aku bisa merasaknnya. Sejenak memejamkan mata merasakan hangat dan sakit yang bercampur.

"Jeongmal bogoshipo Kibumie..nae Kitty.." bulir-bulir air mata yang akhirnya menetes, semakin sesak di kesendirianku.

Sinar panas terasa menyinari wajahku. Mencoba mengumpulkan nyawa dan melirik kearah jam dinding berbentuk Spongebob. Sudah jam 9 pagi . Tak lagi teras dingin saat kaki polosku menyentuh lantai kamar Kibum.. Yah, selalu menurung diri sampai pagi di kamarnya saat rasa rindu itu mulai menggergoti jiwaku. Merapikan bed dan apapun di kamar Kibum sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kamar dan bersiap-siap berangkat ke kantor.

Entah sejak kapan, aku mulai bosan dengan tempat apapun yang aku tapaki. Tak perduli itu kantor, rumah, mall bahkan tempat hiburan malam sekalipun. Kecuali satu tempat, kamar Kibum. Satu-satunya tempatku menumpahkan rasa rapuh saat aku merasa kalut, entah hanya berdiam diri atau sampai menangis tapi hanya merasa nyaman saat berada di sana.

_**Siluet itu, yang muncul di setiap senja**_

_**Siluet yang datang di kala rindu mencekik**_

_**Sebuah sosok transparan yang terasa nyata**_

_**Tanpa suara**_

_**Dengan simpul manis di bibir tipisnya**_

_**Juga kerlingan menawan saat menatap kearahku**_

Sedikit mengeratkan mantel di tubuhku yang terasa mengurus. Musim gugur yang indah, tepat dua tahun sejak kepergian Kibum. Melangkah manjajaki rerumputan hijau dan berhenti di sebuah makam bertuliskan nama Lee Kibum di sana. Ku kecup nisannya cukup lama, menikmati desiran rasa sakit yang benar-benar tak mampu ku tahan. Untuk keberapa kalinya butiran bening itu mulai menyelinap dari mataku, terasa asin saat menyentuh bibir apelku.

"Bogoshipo Kitty,jeongmal bogoshipo. Aku tidak bisa seharipun berlalu tanpa memikirkanmu. Terkadang aku ingin mengulang semuanya Kitty, agar aku bisa lebih baik dalam menyembunyikan perasaanku dan menghilangkan rasa cintaku. Dan jika aku berhasil, mungkin sekarang kita masih bersama-sama kan? Maafkan aku Kitty, mianhae…"

Hari yang berganti senja, sinar matahari yang mulai meredup. Membawaku tenggelam dalam bayang-bayang masa lalu. Menoleh kearah belakang saat sesuatu yang dingin seperti menggelitik tengkukku.

"Kitty…" aku yakin dengan apa yang aku lihat. Seseorang dengan rambut blonde tersenyum di hadapanku. Aku masih mengenalinya, kerlingan matanya. Dan wajah cantiknya..aku bahkan masih mengingat dengan jelas setiap kebiasaan siluet di depanku.

"Kibumie.."

Brak

Tersungkur dengan indah saat mencoba memeluk siluet indah itu. Sosok yang amat sangat aku rindukan, sosok yang membuatku seperti mayat hidup 2 tahun ini. Bayangan yang selalu menghampiriku di senja hari tepat saat kematiannya.

Wush

Dan dalam sekejap bayangan indah itu menghilang perlahan setelah meneteskan air mata di mata kucingnya. Kibummie..kau meninggalkan aku lagi eoh?

"KIBUMIE! KITTY! AKU MOHON KEMBALILAH KITTY..KIBUMIE! JEONGMAL BOGOSHIPOSO, JANGAN PERGI LAGI BUMMIE! KENAPA KAU PERGI LAGI HAH? BUMMIEE..KIBUMMIE!"

Plak

Entah sejak kapan kini Appa berdiri di depanku. Merasakan perih tamparan Appa, membuatku berhenti berteriak seketika. Bahkan perihnya pukulan Appa tak sebanding dengan rasa di dadaku. Sungguh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Jinki? Kibum..dia sudah menjadi tanah sekarang. Bisakah kau berfikir dan berperilaku sedikit lebih logis? Jangan membuat Appa mu semakin tersiksa Jinki.." kata Appa dengan tatapanyang sulit di artikan, tapi aku melihat kesedihan di dalamnya.

"Appa..aku melihatnya Appa. Dia tersenyum kepadaku, dia berdiri di sini Appa. Percayalah padaku..Aku..aku melihatnya. Kibum..Kibum di sini Appa.." Celotehku sesekali terhenti karena tenggorokanku terasa tercekat oleh tangisanku sendiri.

"Berhentilah seperti ini Jinki. Appa menyayangimu Jinki, hanya kau yang Appa punya sekarang ini. Belajarlah menerima kenyataan Jinki."

"Dan lupakan Kibum.." lirih Appa sebelum meninggalkanku dalam keadaan miris.

"APA PIKIR SEMUDAH ITU MEUPAKAN ORANG YANG KITA CINTAI? AKU BUKAN APPA YANG DENGAN MUDAH MELUKAN EOMMA LALU MENIKAH DENGAN EOMA KIBUM! APPA PIKIR KARENA SIAPA KIBUM JADI MENINGGAL EOH?" teriakku dengan nafas tak beraturan. Kulihat langkah Appa berhenti tepat pada kalimat terakhirku, sungguh aku menyesal meneriaki Appa seperti ini. aku tahu Appa hanya ingin engarahkan kami kearah yang benar, tapi…

"Mianhae Jinki..jeongmal mianhaeyo.." lirih Appa kemudian mengusap matanya. Appa, apa kau juga merasakan kepedihanku? Setidaknya terimakasih telah membuat Kibum terlahir Appa. Mian.

_**Waktu yang telah berlalu**_

_**Saat aku menggandeng tanganmu, memelukmu, mencium keningmu**_

_**Atau bahkan menyanyikan lullaby untukmu**_

_**Bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya?**_

_**Bagaimana bisa aku menganggapmu benar-benar pergi?**_

_**Jika kau membelengguku dengan senyum itu**_

_**Jika kau masih melekat erat di sudut hatiku**_

Mata sabitku menatap ribuan bintang lewat kamar Kibum. Melihat sebuah bintang kecil dengan sinar yang paling terang.

"Kitty..kau merindukanku juga eoh? Aku sangat merindukanu…merindukanmu sampai aku gila Kitty. " merengkuh selimut pink polkadot milik Kibumku.

"Apa kau melihat mataku? Sekarang aku memiliki mata panda..sejak kau mengunjungiku. Aku tak bisa tidur nyenyak sayang. Nappeun, nae Kitty nappeun. Kekeke.. Appa memintaku melupakanmu Kitty, memintaku menerima kenyataan. Bagaimana bisa ne? kau mau memberiku cara hem? Hyung mu ini sangat kacau Kitty." Terkekeh meskipun sangat sakit di dalam hati.

"Karena kau.." lirihku sambil menahan diri agar tidak terlalu larut dalam keadaan.

**Flashback~**

*Author pov

Tok

Tok

"Masuklah.." jawab namja berbingkai sabit itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemandangan luar lewat jendela ruangan kantornya. Dengan hanya menggunakan kemeja pinknya dan duduk di sebuah kursi yang nyaman, namja itu sama sekali tak tahu siapa yang mengetuk pintu. Hanya ber asumsi jika seeorang itu sekertarisnya.

Aroma sroberi menyeruak di penciuman Jinki bersamaan dengan dua telapak tangan yang menutupi mata sipitnya.

"Kibumie..Kitty, aku tahu ini kau. Kekeke.." menoleh kebelakang tanpa memutar kursinya karena seseorang yang dia panggil Kitty memeluk lehernya lebih dulu. Terkekeh ringan saat Kittynya hanya mempoutkan bibir mungilnya.

"Nae Kitty kalau merengut tambah lucu ne? mau aku cium eoh?"

Pletak

Dan sebuah pulpen mendarat indah di kepala Jinki.

"Ara ara..nae dongsaeng sangat sensitive eoh? Kekeke. " mata sipit Jinki menyipit di sela tawanya. Namja tampan it uterus memperhatikan Kibum yang hanya mem poutkan bibir sambil menekuk kedua tangannya di dada. Sesekali melirik kesal pada hyungnya.

"Jangan ngambek ne, nanti hyungmu merasa bersalah. Kemarilah, duduk sini..tumben dongsaeng cantikku kemari? Ada ape eum?" Tanya si namja yang lebih tua setelah duduk di sofa ruangannya.

'_Aku bosan di rumah, jadi aku meminta driver mengantarku kemari. Kau tidak suka aku kemari hyung? jahat sekali." _Bibir apel namja itu terkekeh melihat deretan tulisan Kibum pada note di tangannya_._

"Bukan begitu Kitty, tiba-tiba kau datang. Apa menurutmu itu tidak menghawatirkan heum? Yasudah jika hanya bosan, mau minum apa nae dongsaeng?"

'_Susu setroberi Hyung. tapi aku mau kau sendiri yang membuatkanku, sudah lama tidak merasakan susu buatanmu.'_

"Chankaman ne.." mengusak sayang surai blonde dongsaeng cantiknya sebelum berlalu.

_**Kau bisa melihat semuanya**_

_**Semua bukti cintaku padamu, tapi kumohon**_

_**Jangan membenciku**_

Sisi runcing namja cantik itu menyapu ruangan hyungnya dengan senyum mengembang mengingat beberapa potret mereka yang tergantung indah. Sedetik kemudian Kibum mulai tertarik dengan kotak berwarna hijau di atas meja Jinki. Dengan ragu, Kibum mulai membuka kotak berukuran sedang tersebut.

Sebuah buku tebal yang sangat menarik untuknya. Membuka lembarnya dengan sangat hati-hati sampai mata runcingnya membulat dengan apa yang dia lihat di dalam buku tersebut. Buku yang mengungkap semua isi hati seorang Lee Jinki. Rahasia yang sama sekali tak di ketahui namja cantik itu.

Belum sempat namja bermata kucing itu menyelesaikan bacaanya, suara pintu telah terbuka. Tak hanya Jinki yang terkejut karena Kibum memegang buku rahasianya, Kibum pun juga kaget dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Hanya kegugupan melanda namja cantik itu.

"Ini.." menyerahkan segelas susu setroberi dingin dari tangannya untuk kemudian tersenyum kaku sambil memandang sosok manis di depannya.

Gulp

Gulp

Dengan tergesa-gesa si namja yang berusia lebih muda meneguk minuman di tangannya dan tak menyisakan barang setetes. Untuk beberapa detik keduanya hanya terdiam dalam keadaan berdiri. Canggung? Tentu saja. Sama-sama merasakan kebingungan dan syock. Untuk kemudian si namja cantik menulis kalimat meminta penjelasan pada hyungnya.

"Apa yang kau baca….itulah perasaanku Kitty, ah bahkan sekarang rasanya aku tak pantas memanggilmu Kitty." Lirih namja yang lebih tua.

"Aku mencoba melupakan perasaanku padamu, tapi cinta ini semakin mengembang seiring berjalannya waktu. Ketika kau memelukku, ketika kau bermanja-manja. Aku sama sekali tak bisa menganggapmu sebagai adikku Kibum. Karena cinta yang aku rasakan..karena perasaan bodohku bertahun-tahun ini." Kibum menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat hyungnya yang dengan susah menjelaskan semuanya. Namja tampan itu menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk mengatasi kecanggungan dirinya, untuk kemudian menatap mata runcing dongsaeng tercintanya.

"Kau bisa menganggapku gila, atau apa terserah padamu Kitty..tapi aku mohon..jangan pernah membenciku dan mencoba pergi dari hidupku." Kata Jinki memandang sendu pada Kibum.

"Buku itu, kau bisa membacanya sampai akhir Kitty..semuanya tentangmu, tentang cinta terlarangku padamu. Kau bisa mengambil da membakarnya jika kau mau, takpapa.."

Sreet

Grep

Mata sipit Jinki terbelalak dengan perlakuan dongsaengnya. Kibum yang tadinya hanya duduk dan memandangnya sendu, kini menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka. Merengkuh tubuh hyungnya.

"Kitty..kau tidak membenciku?" bisik Jinki yang hanya di tanggapi gelengan oleh si namja cantik. Tanpa sadar tangan namja tampan itu merengkuh balik tubuh ramping yang entah sejak kapan bergetar karena menangis. Kibum memandang Jinku dengan tatapan sedih saat namja sabit itu melepas pelukannya.

"Gomawo nae Kitty, terimakasih karena tidak membenciku.." dan namja cantik itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Jinki, lalu menulis sesuatu pada note kecilnya.

'_Selama ini, aku sama sekali tak memiliki siapapun untuk aku ajak bersenang-senang dan sedih bersama. Sejak aku lahir, aku hanya memiliki Appa dan kau Jinki hyung. Appa selalu menyayangiku, tapi kita bertiga seperti tak pernah memiliki waktu bersama. ' _

'_Seseorang yang selalu bersamaku, itu hanya kau hyung. Seseorang yang menyayangiku tulus meskipun aku tidak bisa bicara. Bagaimana bisa aku membencimu?'_ Sebuah senyum simpul mengembang di bibir tebal Jinki ketika matanya menangkap tulisan indah Kibum.

"Aku janji Kitty, aku akan melupakan perasaanku. Aku akan mencoba melupakanmu.."

'_Meskipun aku juga mencintaimu hyung? kau membuatku bingung..'_

"Jadi?.."

'_Nado saranghae Hyung..aku tidak bohong.'_

_**Bolehkah aku meminta kebahagiaan ini untuk terus berpihak padaku?**_

_**Bolehkah aku melupakan kenyataan?**_

_**Agar aku bisa terus merengkuhmu**_

_**Menghirup aroma strawberry khas darimu**_

_**Terus saling mencintai**_

Hari-hari berlalu dengan indah untuk Jinki dan Kibum. Keduanya asik bermesraan sampai sang Appa mengagetkan mereka dengan suara kerasnya. Yah, semenjak mereka saling mengungkapkan perasaanya, kini keduanya menjadi sepasang kekasih tanpa sepengetahan siapapun.

"Jink! Appa akan memindahkanmu ke Jepang!" teriak sang Appa tanpa melirik kearah buah hatinya.

"Shireo Appa, aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Kibum. Lagi pula untuk apa aku ke Jepang? Bukankah perusahaan di Jepang sudah di kelola sepupu?"

"KARENA KELAKUAN KALIAN YANG MEMALUKAN! APPA PIKIR ANAK APPA ADALAH ANAK YANG BAIK, TERNYATA KALIAN TEGA MENJALIN HUBUNGAN TERLARANG SEPERTI INI HUH?! APPA SANGAT KECEWA! DAN KAU KIBUM..JANGAN PERNAH MERENGEK UNTUK MEMINTAKU AGAR HYUNGMU TETAP DI SINI. APPA TIDAK AKAN PERDULI DENGAN RENGAKANMU LAGI.." dan itu adalah kalimat panjang yang dengan sukses membuat mata runcing Kibum berair. Appanya sudah mengetahui hubungan mereka, dan mulai besok tidak ada lagi Jinki yang akan membelanya dan memanjakannya. Sedih, sangat sedih.

Tubuh Kibum kian mengurus semenjak Appa mereka memisahkan Jinki dan Kibum. Hanya untuk berhubungan saja keduanya tidak di ijinkan. Appa mereka menyita ponsel Kibum dan juga mematikan jaringan internet di rumah mereka sehingga tidak mungkin untuk keduanya bertukar kabar atau hanya sekedar untuk melepas rindu. Namja cantik itu selalu melihat bintang di setiap malam, begitupun dengan sang hyung.

Di lain sisi, Jinki tengah memandangi foto manis Kibum di ruangan kantornya. Namja tampan itu hanya bisa mengetahui keadaan cintanya lewat salah satu maid yang menjaga Kibum semenjak kepergian Jinki ke Jepang beberapa bulan lalu. Tentu saja secara diam-diam, meskipun kadang-kadang Appa mereka memberikan kesempatan pada keduannya untuk berhubungan lewat internet atau sms.

"Bogoshipo Kitty.." lirih Jinki lalu mencium potret dongsaeng cantiknya.

Setahun berlalu begitu cepat, musim gugur yang sangat di tunggun untuk kedua sejoli itu. Bibir namja tampan itu tersenyum riang mengingat sebentar lagi mata nya akan menatap seseorang yang begitu dia rindukan. Tak hanya itu, bahkan namja tampan itu telah menyiapkan kado untuk dongsaeng sekaligus kekasihnya tersebut. Sebuah boneka kelinci berukuran besar dan lembut dengan tulisan 'Kitty's mine' pada perut si kelinci.

Namja tampan itu terus menarik koper hitamnya dengan semangat ketika sudah memasuki gerbang rumahnya.

Tong tong

Cklek

"Appa.." namja bermata sabit itu memeluk sosok yang ia panggil Appa.

"Kibum di mana Appa? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya.." manic legam Jinki menyapu seluruh ruangan rumahnya setelah memasuki kediaman mereka.

"Kamar, dan jangan aneh-aneh Jinki." Titah ayah mereka lalu berlalu meninggalkan Jinki yang segera berhambur ke kama Kibum.

Cklek

"Kitty.." mata Kibum terbelalak melihat seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Dengan tergesa-gesa, namja yang kini menjadi kurus itu berlari memeluk Jinki. Pelukan hangat yang di rindukan keduanya, pelukan yang sangat melegakan. Tanpa di sadari air mata bahagia menetes pada mata runcing Kibum.

"Bogoshipo..jeongmal.." hanya di tanggapi anggukan antusias dari si namja cantik.

"Apa yang terjadi Kitty? Badanmu jadi kurus, coba kulihat..Kitty ku tidak mau makan dengan baik ya? Jangan begitu sayang. Aku tidak mau melihatmu seperti ini ne, mulai sekarang itty harus makan dengan baik dan jangan nakal okay?" Kibum melepas pelukan mereka dan menulis sesuatu di note kecilnya.

'_Baiklah, karena kau ada di sini Hyung. Yaksok..jika kau pergi lagi, bawa aku ya. Aku sangat merindukanmu, aku kesepian Hyung.'_

"Ne.."

Senja yang sangat cantik, tidak begitu menyakitkan untuk dua sejoli yang memiliki keterbatasan perasaan. Jinki mengajak Kibum berjalan-jalan ke taman, tentu saja setelah merayu Appa mereka dengan susah payah dan perlu di ingat, jika ini membuat perasaan mereka tetap berjalan maka Appa akan benar-benar memisahkan kedua aegyanya itu.

"Kitty..kenapa kau membawa bunny?"

'_Entahlah Hyung, aku ingin selalu membawanya. Gomawo..'_ Jinki hanya tersenyum ringan sambil mengusak surai lembut dongsaengnya.

'_Selama di Jepang, apa kau sudah..benar-benar melupakanku Hyung? apa kau sudah mencintai orang lain di sana?'_

"…"

'_Tak papa jika memang seperti itu Hyung. Aku tahu memang seharusnya aku lebih berusaha keras melupakanmu..'_

"…"

'_Tapi ku mohon Hyung, jangan membenci dan dingin terhadapku setelah aku mengatakan ini. aku hanya memilikimu selain Appa, Hyung.'_

Grep

"Aku masih mencintaimu Kitty, aku selalu melihat bintang di malam hari. Karena aku begitu merindukanmu. Aku hanya bisa mengetahui keadaanmu dari maid yang berbaik hati mau menolongku. Bagaiman bisa aku melupakanmu secepat itu?" Namja cantik itu menangis di pelukan Jinki, begitupun sebaliknya. Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata menatap geram kepada keduanya.

Jinki dan Kibum berpelukan di tengah senja yang indah. Namja tampan itu menghirup aroma lembut yang melekat di rambut indah Kibum, saling melempar senyum dan cinta yang mereka pendam. Di bawah pohon taman yang rindang, keduanya bersender dengan nyaman.

"Kau pikir kenapa ada tulisan 'Kitty's mine' di perut boneka ini eoh? Karena aku selalu mengharapkan apa yang tertulis disini menjadi nyata.." lirih Jinki lalu mengecup pipi tirus sang namja cantik. Membuat pipiya memanasa dan merah.

"KALIAN BENAR-BENAR KETERLALUAN ! JINKI, APPA AKAN BENAR-BENAR MENYURUHMU TINGGAL DI JEPANG MULAI BESOK! DAN KAU KIBUM, AKAN APPA SURUH SESEORANG UNTUK MENGAWSIMU LEBIH KETAT AGAR KAU TAK BISA MENGHUBUNGI JINKI…" Namja paruh baya itu langsung menarik boneka Kibum dan membawanya pergi. Kibum mencoba menarik kembali boneka dari Jinki tapi justru di tepis kasar oleh Appanya.

"Sudahlah Kitty, aku akan mengirimkan boneka yang lebih bagus untukmu nanti.." hibur Jinki sendu melihat Kibum menagis sambil mencoba berdiri.

'_Aniya, aku akan mengambil boneka itu lagi Hyung. itu darimu, dan aku akan menjaganya..' _balas Kibum dengan gerakan tangannya lalu berlari dan di susul oleh Jinki.

Kaki kurus namja bernama Kibum itu terus berlari mengejar mobil Appanya yang kian menjauh. Kibum terus mengikuti sanga Appa hingga ke jalan raya. Beberapa mata menatap Kibum aneh, bagaiman seorang namja yang sudah besar berlarian di jalan raya sambil menangis eoh? Bahkan mata runcingnya tak memperhatikan rwetnya jalan yang dia injak.

Di lain sisi, Jinki mencoba mengejar Kibum denga mobilnya. Tapi ketika si namja tampan itu berhasil menemukan Kibumnya, justru itu membuatnya kaku di tempat. Namja cantik itu meringis kesakitan ketika terjatuh di aspal dengan darah cukup banyak mengalir di lututnya. Dari arah lain Jinki melihat sebuah truk dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju kencang menghampiri Kibum yang tak mampu berdiri lagi. Dengan tergesa Jinki keluar dari mobil mencoba menggapai Kibumnya sambil berteriak pada si supir tetapi, terlambat..

Jinki memeluk sosok dengan tubuh yang sudah tidak utuh lagi. Tubuh Kibum terpotong menjadi dua bagian di pinggangnya. Tanpa merasa takut, Jinki tetap merengkuh tubuh tak bernyawa itu dan mengecup kening yang sudah bersimbah darah. Bahkan wajah yang selama ini Jinki kagumi telah lecet dengan sempurna.

"KIBUMMIE..KITTY! BANGUN..JEBAL..JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU, AKU MENCINTAIMU KITTY! KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKANKU DENGAN CARA SEPERTI INI..JANGAN SEPERTI INI SAYANG.." miris, setidaknya itu yang dilihat para oang-orang yang mengerumuni jasad Kibum dan Jinki. Beberapa orang ikut menangis melihat Jinki yang meraung-raung atas kepergian cintanya, sementara beberapa yang lain hanya diam sambil berbisik-bisik. Barulah Jinki tahu, jika si supir ternyata dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Aku sangat mencinaimu Kitty, sangat…" bisik Jinki lalu mengecup kedua mata Kibum, beralih ke hidung dan lalu bibirnya.

_**Senja yang begitu indah **_

_**senja yang kelam**_

_**Karena cinta ini**_

_**Karena perasaan gila ini**_

_**Dan seberapapun aku memintamu kembali**_

_**Aku hanya akan mendapatkan sesak ketika memohon itu**_

_**Kibum ku, nae Kitty**_

_**Saranghae..**_

End~

Gimana? Udah nge angst belom? Kekeke…


End file.
